


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, LBD Ficathon, complete and utter fluff, go brush your teeth afterwards, proposal fic, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it the look in your eyes/Or is it this dancing juice?/Who cares, baby/I think I wanna marry you"</p>
<p>Prompt #12 of LBD Ficathon: William Darcy has the proposal all planned out and he’s really nervous about it. Then days before the proposal, Lizzie does something that just makes him blurt out the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

William Darcy had had a terrible day. First, it was pouring rain when he left for work, and he forgot an umbrella. He was already late because Lizzie had chosen that morning to wear his shirt from last night around the house. Honestly, was she trying to make him look stupid at his own company? He arrived at work wet _and late_ , then was forced to go straight into a board meeting. After the board meeting, his aunt Catherine had cornered him and peppered him with questions about Lizzie. Eventually, he figured it out that Gigi told their aunt accidently that William was planning on proposing. She had tried to make it look like a conflict of interest with Bennet Productions and in the end it turned into a screaming match in his office where he was sure the whole floor, if not the whole building would hear. 

“Lizzie? I’m home,” William calls into their shared apartment as he unlocks the door. “Lizzie?”

After small pause, Lizzie comes out of their bedroom door, wearing pajama pants. Her auburn hair is put into a messy bun atop her head and her face is void of makeup. William thinks she looks ravishing.

“Hi,” she says in a small voice, as if she’s testing the waters. “How are you?”

“I’m fine?” he says in a questioning tone as he puts his briefcase on the counter, taking off his blazer and untying his tie.

“Mrs Reynolds called me,” she says, evidently trying to sound consoling. “She said your Aunt Catherine came in today for a closed door meeting?”

“Oh, that,” he says. He has no wish to tell Lizzie that they fought over William’s plan to propose.

“She said there was yelling coming from your office?” she prods.

“Just some… complicated work stuff,” he lies.

“It wasn’t about me?” she asks.

“No, why would you think that?” he asks innocently.

“Because Mrs Reynolds said she heard my name repeatedly.”

“Oh. She just is worried about your company being a conflict of interest. I assured her it wasn’t.” It technically wasn't a lie; they had discussed Lizzie's company versus Pemberley but just in a different context.

“Right,” says Lizzie, unconvinced. “And that’s all?"

“Yes, that is all.”

“Well, Mrs Reynolds said you left early and you looked stressed, so I ordered pizza from your favorite place and opened some wine. I thought we could eat some artichoke pizza and watch some Sherlock to unwind,” she says and William is hit with the sudden to kiss her.

“That sounds… like perfection,” he says, after some self-restraint.

“Great. I’ll get the wine and heat up the pizza,” she says. He heads towards the TV to insert the disc while Lizzie gets plates out. He watches as she maneuvers his—their—kitchen effortlessly and is overcome with love towards the messy redhead in front of him.

“Marry me,” he blurts out. The second the words are out of this mouth, he regrets them. He had this all planned out, with her favorite flowers and a reservation at her favorite restaurant. He even got his mother's ring out of his and Gigi's safety deposit box—after asking her permission of course. For weeks, the ring had burned a whole in his pocket. Every time he touched it, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't imagine what he would do if she said no. His nerves had been building up and ready to explode. At least this allowed him a clean break, without having to deal with the sweaty palms and butterflies in his stomach. 

Meanwhile, Lizzie whips around, nearly dropping the plates. Her eyes widen to a comical size.

“ _What?_ ” She looks completely caught off guard and William is pleased there was at least an element of surprise.

“Will you marry me?” he asks again expectantly.

“Nonononononononono,” she says as if she's panicking and William frowns.

“What?” He flinches, hurt by her response.

“You weren’t supposed to ask that!” she says finally.

“Excuse me?” He is utterly lost, with no idea what is going on.

“You weren’t supposed to ask that!” she repeats. “ _I_ was!”

William splutters for several moments, confused.

“You—what?”

“I was going to ask you, you idiot!”

_“You_ were going to ask _me?”_ he says slowly, like he’s trying to understand it.

“I had it all planned out for next week and you go and ask me?”

“I don’t understand…”

“Stop being so old-fashioned for a minute and listen, Will,” she says. “I was going to ask you to marry me, for god's sake!”

“But I—I got the—I already asked you,” he stutters.

“I had a whole romantic thing planned out! This ruins everything!”

“Me asking you to marry me ruins everything?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So is that a yes?” he asks after a while.

“Of course it is, dummy!” she says and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. “You were just the one who was supposed to answer.”

“Well, yes, then. Yes, I will marry you, Lizzie,” he says, grinning widely. She laughs and kisses him again.

“Gosh, Will, you ruined everything,” she says against his lips. 

“My utmost apologies," he says when they pull apart. "Oh, and Aunt Catherine and I  _did_ fight about you. Gigi let it slip I was planning to propose and she immediately came to my office."

"I figured. Mrs Reynolds said that she heard talks of marriage through the walls. She had no idea you hadn't proposed. She called to congratulate me, actually."

"Did she?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose congratulations _are_ in order."

"Oh,  _no_ ," says Lizzie suddenly, as if she realized something.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" William asks worriedly.

"How are we going to tell my mother?" _  
_


End file.
